Sergeant Pt2
by Gloomhippy
Summary: For those of you who supported me after Pt.1, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. For those of you who were so kind to read and e-mail me about Sergeant Pt. 1, I hope that this sequel will sate your palate for more… **

So far, the jungles have proved easy to handle and maneuver. The troops are going through with minimal trouble, with some odd Piranha Plants. I doubt that anyone suspects what I have done, but more paranoia about Peach's whereabouts is still aflame.

One soldier was caught with a pink rag in his pocket, and he was severely beaten until they figured out that it was a tissue. Even now, I can feel uncertainty and building hate and propaganda like electricity out of an open cord.

My own head is thick with questions. What's happening to Peach's manner? When I had captured her, she was already depressed, but she had been slowly getting more and more belligerent. And Boswer.. why had he let on about Mario's racket at all? My secret world inside the castle was slowly decaying with filthy secrets pervading my mind, and time was beginning to tell on me.

And it finally showed, when we sat down for dinner inside the lower rank of the castle, while the rest of the troops laid out near set fires coupled with wood we kept in the emergency supplies. Boswer, Kammy, and I sat at one of the better tables put up for this occasion. A few minutes earlier, I had cried a little to relieve some stress, and I had hoped no one would notice, but Kammy could tell easily. But I only saw it in her eyes. Her mouth was busy planning out to avoid another direct attack.

"…and if you allow me to say, Boswer, this base would be able to dodge all attacks by creating a leaning system, which installs rails on the left and right sides which can shift the castle lower into the atmosphere…" and so on. I haven't really pegged Kammy down yet. Surely she notices the steady downfall of the morale here. Anyone who couldn't tell something was wrong yet was just foolish. Suddenly, a scream echoed over the trees, and I could hear battle erupting in the jungle.

When we got on the ground, we saw over 100 troops trying to kill each other, and the rest sat there, scared out of there minds at what they were seeing. Over 15 women were in the path of land in front of us, and all of them were dressed, and looked, exactly like Peach. Other Peaches came out of the forest until the area was full of them.

I looked over at Boswer, and terror stretched wide across my face. A stern demeanor went across his brow, and he reached down to pick up a brass knuckle belonging to one of the soldiers. He could tell that they were all fake, and he intended to make them pay. I watched him single-handedly slaughter every single Peach that was standing. We were told to go back onto the ship and await further orders. I couldn't believe it. My plan had not worked.


	2. The Decision

I laid down on the bed and looked up on the ceiling. My entire layout all gone to waste. 2 hours before the castle landed, I called up a strip joint near the area to call in. I pretended to be a perverted deep-pocket and ordered 45 Peach strippers and sent them to a party for a friend, telling them I would pay them all personally once they got there. Now I had to pretend that I was as confused as anyone else about a bunch of dead strippers. Even worse, Boswer is slowly becoming more manic in his exploration for the real Peach.

I have to cry a lot more nowadays. I was standing in the full moon again, the first one since that fateful operation. The moonlight used to be so wondrous and magical to me, but I'm so distracted with my own bitterness. My memories started out sharp, but the number of them made them all fade into nothing. _I would have to feel this forever_, I thought. _It will be everlasting torment as long as I stay in this castle_. And then…then I looked at the Destiny Spear. Now, I knew what had to happen.

Peach was asleep, fatigued from a weary day that we all sometimes experience. I have the spear in the loop of my belt. For 2 long weeks, she had been the cause of my suffering. Now, all I had to do, as I understood, is to bury the knife deep into her breast. Slowly, carefully, I lifted up the blade to where it caught the moonlight. And yet…something had stopped me. For all the pain she had caused me, I did not want her dead just yet. Looking into her complexion suggested that something was going unfinished if I killed her now. An infuriating urge made me keep her alive, to wait for something.

I put the blade back into the pocket and bathed in the moonlight once again in the bedroom. It occurred to me that now, more than ever, I had time on my hands. This new schedule may be irritating, but now I could finally find an outlet for my extra aggression with all the extra time I've been granted. We would be landing again shortly to, again, look for Peach somewhere in Dry Dry Desert. And, I decided, I was going to enjoy myself, even if I knew it was hopeless. So what if it doesn't solve my problems? There's no point if I'm not at least having fun with my situation and lighten up a little bit.

I put the spear back in it's place on the balcony. And for tonight, I knew who I was again. Once again, the proud moon had smiled down on me, returning me to my element. I am the sergeant. I am the commander of Boswer's army. And it's finally time for me to go to town. The first men jump down again, and I join them, plunging to the ground and whistling a little tune as we walked into the market.


	3. Murder

Such were the conditions for most of two months.

Whenever it was, it was always routine. Boswer handed the sword to me and we dove to the bottom of our target. Every time, I had enjoyment in mind. This time was possibly the happiest I'd ever been, laying wreckage to hopeless cities. And every day, I still made sure that Peach was fed. I was on top of the world.

And Boswer was getting irritated.

"Sergeant, what exactly am I doing out here?", he asked when we landed down on an island for the third time this month. "So far this is the 6th drop we've made, and still there's been no sight of her. I'm tired of playing Captain Ahab." He thought for a moment, then said, "Gather the men, and put them back in the castle. I already know she's not here."

I've been waiting on the balcony for a while now, the glowing white spike in front of me. I can't stand looking at that thing anymore, and soon enough, Boswer's imposing shadow overcame it's light. I'm starting to get extremely worried about his and my safety. His mania has slowly overcame him and he was beginning to experience bouts of hysteria and confusion. He started trying to kill people when he was inside, had started to refuse to eat, and sometimes lied in bed all day, glossy eyed and unmoving, and Kammy and I accompanied his side, praying for good health.

It was then that Boswer tried to kill me. His eyes started to dilate and he shook uncontrollably as though in a seizure. "You hid her from me!" he yelped from me and lunged. I saw stars as I nearly fell into the sky. I grabbed Boswer's tail before I fell, stopping my decent, and I snapped his tail clear from his body, forcing the boot deep into his spine.

I am fortunate that he no longer was in an able state of mind. He lied there, confessing every single thing I'd done up to now to the entire army. We comforted him as he blurt out all that he knew how to defend himself. He started to curse me out in choked, violent, unnatural voices, and then fell into a shaky slumber. No one moved for a few seconds, and then I felt the anger of everyone in that room turn on me.

I was worried sick. No one would listen to Boswer in his current state. But still, my attack may have very well paralyzed him for life. I took my food up into my room, which is still considered normal, but sooner or later they had to start paying attention. Slowly, silently, I went in my room and saw Peach sitting there.


	4. End of Part II

I had not talked to Peach for a long time, and now I was starting to wish I had. She just stood there, a filthy pale face stretched across her lips. The cloths were torn, the hair going gray, and she looked like she could miscarry at any moment. She came up to me, looked deep into my eyes with a deep hatred over hers. My thoughts dissolved in her hate. It occured to me that I had been the cause of all this. But I did'nt feel the same self satisfaction at it was for killing anyone. I had not felt this feeling since I was a child...

I splashed water in my face again, my eyes pouring harder than ever. I was back in the bathroom, trying to decide what to do again. And then I took a look in the mirror.

When I was little, when I still lived on the ground, I pulled up a little flower. It was the most beautiful thing my young eyes had ever seen. I decided I would keep it away in my room forever. I put it up in my room, and made sure that nothing could make it leave. I came in to see the flower, and it had withered. Looking in that mirror, I put together all the pieces. I was evil. I had not only kidnapped Peach, but I had torn her health and Boswer's mind away.

I began to understand. I had done all these things, and if I was capable of it, I was not worthy of life. Something so wicked as to have instincts that would keep me from killing Peach that night did not deserve to dwell amongst the living. No matter where I went, my evil poisoned all those around it, even in this castle. And I was ill of it. I decided I was going to fix this, to create something pure and true before I let myself die.

I looked down on the spear in my loop. The spear that had the power to grant any wish. A noble desire beat inside me. One wish, the only one I have to make, would save all that I had hurt with my presence and I would make myself not the Sergeant, but something beautiful, something deserving of life in it's death. And I got up and walked to the door. But as I opened the door, I bright pain echoed from the side of my temple as the fist collided.

I heard voices as I tried to come back to conscience.

"Tie him down!"

"Make sure the traitor doesn't escape!"

"You're going to burn for this!"

"Now, Peach, we can be together, forever…"

When I woke up, I was in the dungeon, tied up in chains, and I looked at my scene. Six men stood above me, and in front of me came Boswer, with Peach tied up in chains.


End file.
